disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Man
Man is the unseen primary antagonist of the 1942 film Bambi, and in 2006's Bambi II. History He is first seen when Bambi and his mother are first in the meadow, and the Great Prince warns them. Later on in the film, Bambi and his mother found spring grass in the winter and they ran away and he shoots her and he is responsible for the death of Bambi's mother. Near the end of the film, Man returns to the forest with other men hunters and Hunter Dogs to help him kill more deer and the rest of the forest's animals. During the hunt, he succeeds in shooting Bambi, but only wounds him and never manages to track the deer down. However, Man and the other hunters unfortunately leave their campfire lit, which causes a massive forest fire. Despite the existence of these other hunters, "Man" still specifically refers to one person, and the main one at the climax of the movie is indeed the killer of Bambi's mother from earlier. Being a mere hunter, Man is not truly evil by human standards, but from the perspective of the animals whom the film follows, he might as well be the Devil. Despite not actually appearing in the film at all, the character is famous for causing the death of Bambi's Mother, one of the most famously tragic scenes in Disney history. Because he is never once seen onscreen, one can tell that something revolving around "Man" will occur when his infamous tune begins to play. "Man" was ranked number 20 on the American Film Institute's list of the top 50 film villains of all time, being one of only three Disney villains on the list (along with The Queen and Cruella De Vil, Man being the middle ranked of the three) and beating out such famous villains as Maleficent, Jafar, Scar, Ringmaster and many others. Man's Dogs The vicious hunting dogs were used by Man to track down Faline. They were relentless and violent; luckily, Bambi was able to hold them back and give Faline enough time to escape. When they began chasing after Bambi, he climbed up an unstable rocky ledge, which caused a rock slide that has the dogs fall down. Their fate is unknown after this. They have the appearance of razor sharp jaws and huge muscular bodies, but their exact breed is left as a mystery. Man's Fate In the Deleted Scenes, Bambi and his father discover his corpse after the fire was animated and shown to test audiences, but they thought it was too grim so it was cut. Trivia in the original book Man is referred to as He. *In Who Framed Roger Rabbit, one of the early drafts of the script was going to have Judge Doom be revealed as the hunter who killed Bambi's mother, but was changed for unknown reasons. Another urban legend circulates that Gaston from Beauty and the Beast killed Bambi's mother, but this has never been proven; the hunter's identity remains unconfirmed. *While it can be argued whether or not he holds any true evil intent, like most other Disney villains, it is noted that Man had no qualms with killing a doe with her fawn, further hinting he was more of a poacher than a hunter, as it is illegal to shoot does or fawns in many parts of the United States. Also, in Bambi II, he had no guilt about trying to kill Bambi, who at the time was still a fawn. *Universally, along with Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Ringmaster from Dumbo, Scar from The Lion King, Lady Tremaine from Cinderella, Lotso from Toy Story 3 and Prince Hans from Frozen, Man is one of Disney's most evil/hated villains. *He is similar to Scar from ''The Lion King ''as both killed one of the main protagonist's parent (Mufasa by Scar and the Great Princess of the Fores by him). *He was originally intended to appear onscreen, but the production team decided to avoid depicting the character, because such an entity would be too dark, grim and notorious for the film, thus confirming that Man was indeed an evil individual. *In a Golden Book about Bambi which abridged the film, Man's campsite is shown and Bambi is cautioned this is when again "Man" has entered the forest. However, several tents are shown, suggesting Man is with a larger hunting party instead of by himself. *Man was ranked as the 20th greatest screen villain of all time by the AFI's 100 years, 100 Heroes and Villains list, being the second highest animated villain on the list, and the only one that was not physically seen. * Both Bambi's mother and the Pheasant that Man kills are both voiced by the late Paula Winslowe. * Despite being the main antagonist of the first film, his role is small. * Deleted scenes where Bambi and his father discover his corpse after the fire were animated and shown to test audiences, only to be cut for being to grim. * In the film. Man is represented by a 3-note motif. This motif may have inspired John Williams' iconic theme from Jaws. * "Man is in the forest" was a code phrase in the studio to indicate that Walt Disney was approaching References Category:Classics Category:Hunters Category:Unknown villains Category:True Villains Category:Men Category:Males Category:1940's introduction Category:Gunmen Category:Masters of Evil Category:Sequel Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Bambi Villains Category:Other Main Villains Category:Murderers Category:Humans Category:Villains who successfully kill off a main character Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Poachers Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Always evil Category:Killers Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Dead Category:Unseen Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Those destroyed